


the gemini project

by candybank



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Yum, aka ao3 user candybanks discovers ao3 skins, but everyone paired are twins, except coupsvernon, mutant AU, no!!!incest!!!, not!!!twincest!!!, specifically mutant experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/candybank
Summary: mutation: it is the key to our evolution. it has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. this process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. but we can’t wait another millennia for evolution to leap forward.





	the gemini project

**Author's Note:**

> hey i watched xmen again and here i am a SLUT for mutant aus my fav genre :) also i discovered the world of ao3 skins yay

**▊▊ UNIT G00**  

 **SUBJECT G0000**  

[ LEE CHAN : SEE FILE FOR MORE DETAILS ]

[ FILE : SUBJECT G0000 : ABILITIES ]

    **›** [ CLASSIFIED ]

 

 **AGE** [ UNKNOWN ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ UNKNOWN ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ UNKNOWN ] 

 

**SECURITY DETAILS**

    **›** [ CLASSIFIED ]

 

flashes of blue fill the spaces between the doors and the walls and the floors. the lights fixed into the ceiling shake, and there is a waiting destruction that makes the ground above the facility threaten to give.

“ _clear_ ,” says one man in black, voice muffled through a mask.

there is a loud beep, then another, then another, then another, like the opening of doors that shouldn’t be opened, like the loosening of screws that hold a drum together. and these blaring noises, they’re always followed by the sound of boots shuffling over the shaking earth.

a scream hangs in the air, like white noise stretching for miles and miles.

and the light is brightest in the dark, where fluorescents have exploded into a thousand glittering, levitating shards of glass.

a man goes down, a man goes in.

there is the sound of a gun being fired, of the air standing still.

 

■ ■ ■

 

**▊▊ UNIT G01**

**SUBJECT G0011**  

[ YOON JEONGHAN : TELEPATHIC ABILITIES ]

 **SUBJECT G0012**  

[ YOON JISOO : EMPATHIC ABILITIES ]

 

 **AGE** [ 24 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 03/04/1995 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 37.5665° N, 126.9780° E : SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA ]

 

**SECURITY DETAILS**

    **›** DISCOVERED [ 10/16/2009 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 41.3851° N, 2.1734° E: BARCELONA, SPAIN ]  
    **›** [ 4 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 1 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

the door bursts open then crashes close, faulty lock clicking shut like fear into place. a boy with white hair and white eyes springs from the quiet, running towards his brother and shaking him awake.

“jisoo—“ jeonghan pants in between whispers, voice heavy with panic, fingers gripping the other boy’s shoulders. “jisoojisoo—“

and jisoo, yoon jisoo, deep black hair tousled from sleep and gray eyes weary with it, the gold stars on his purple robe wrinkled because he’d been so tired after the circus that he’d forgotten to change out of his costume, he sits in his bed as if he’s been waiting for something he doesn’t know, because the air had become difficult to breathe long before jeonghan arrived.

“jeonghan?” jisoo squints into the darkness, trying to fix his eyes upon the figure before him. “w—“

words part to make way for air, like cars moving aside as an ambulance hurries by. jisoo stops talking, stops thinking; the emotion comes to him and overwhelms him, and his entire body rushes to try and keep his heart beating.

it comes like a tsunami from the very middle of the ocean, crashing straight to the edge of the shore, no low tide or sea breeze or screaming gulls to tell him it’s coming, it’s coming, a disaster that will turn everything into rubble. it comes like a twister in the middle of a clear day, materializing out of thin air, no low rumbling of the clouds or fluttering of the leaves to tell him it’s coming, it’s coming, a disaster that will take the very little you have away from you.

this emotion feels like a kind of destruction, and jisoo realizes that this isn’t the feeling of trying to destroy something—this is the feeling of already being in the ruins.

this is the aftermath of whatever jeonghan has done, of whatever he has seen that put the fear in his eyes.  _fear_ —this is more than fear. this more-than-fear, it grips him, tightens every muscle in his body, locks every joint, twists his stomach and tangles his throat. this finds his heart in a second, seizes it and squeezes it hard and harder and harder until tears fall down his face—mirroring the drops of salty liquid falling from jeonghan’s eyes.

he feels as if he’s done something terrible, like burn something down, or stab someone dead. jeonghan nods, shamefully, without regret, and he doesn’t need to say another word for jisoo to know what he has done.

“it’s okay,” the words fall from jisoo’s lips like gentle rain, “it’s going to be okay. i’m here. i’ll help you—i won’t leave you.”

he holds jeonghan’s face in between his hands, their foreheads touching, fingers shaking in sync. jisoo envelopes him in an embrace that ends too quickly, and when he pulls back, he wipes away the tears on jeonghan’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“show me where.”

 

■ ■ ■

 

****▊▊** UNIT G02**

**SUBJECT G0021**  

[ KWON SOONYOUNG : POWER AUGMENTATION ]

 **SUBJECT G0022**  

[ KWON JIHOON : POWER NEGATION ]

 

 **AGE** [ 23 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 06/12/1996 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 35.1796° N, 129.0756° E : BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA ]

 

 **SECURITY DETAILS**    

 **›** DISCOVERED [ 06/16/2014 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 39.5501° N, 105.7821° W : COLORADO, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ]  
    **›** [ 3 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 0 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

existing in secret is easy to do when there are one-hundred-and-one things to pay attention to. classes, professors, homework and books—jihoon goes through the motions obediently, and while soonyoung does the exact same things, he often starts to feel restless in the middle of the day.

the sun is going down, with barely thirty minutes left on the clock when his mind jumps out of the lecture. he thinks that he would rather put the mutant ethics classroom in the middle of the lake than spend another second hearing about the complicated relationship of mutants with humans through history, so he taps hyunwoo’s shoulder, and they disappear into thin air.

soonyoung is young, doesn’t know better, a little bitter about being torn from home to live in a school that doesn’t exist just because he’s different and humans can’t deal with different. soonyoung is thirteen, distantly toying with the idea of the mass genocide of humans as revenge for the life they’ve forced onto him, far too occupied with grades and training to really think about it.

he’s bored, pulling his friend along to another practical joke that will land them in the shoebox.

“ready?” he grins.

hyunwoo smiles back awkwardly, excited but skeptical as he stares at the closed door of classroom 2B. “are you sure this is going to work?” he asks nervously.

“yeah!” soonyoung answers so confidently that hyunwoo almost believes him.

“what if… what if i mess it up and they get stuck in a space void or a time loop or a—“

soonyoung bumps their elbows together, giving his friend another reassuring smile. “it’ll be fine. i’m strong enough for the both of us.”

“w—“

“come on,” soonyoung cuts him off before he can say anything else. “hand on the door,” he commands, and hyunwoo does as he’s told, eyes fluttering nervously between the door and his friend.

“when i say go,” soonyoung says.

he counts to three, then—“ _go_.”

soonyoung tightens his grip around hyunwoo’s hand, his fingertips vibrating against the other boy’s skin. the power is almost electric as it surges between the both of them, then out of them, then, all at once, nothing happens.

“huh?” hyunwoo panics, jerking his hand free from soonyoung to stare at his open palms. he feels as if he’s just been switched off, and he tries and tries with all his might to teleport from one place to the next but there is nothing, and he feels nothing.

his hands begin to feel clammy, and he begins to sweat.

soonyoung stares at the door, eyebrows knitted, scrunching his nose as he does when he’s annoyed. he sighs. “my brother must be in this class,” he sighs, grabbing hyunwoo’s hand. “don’t worry. you’re fine, ‘woo. let’s go find another room.”

the next time they try, classroom 3C, they make it disappear.

soonyoung bursts into laughter at the hilariousness of it. he feels light-headed as he drags hyunwoo to the lake to watch students fall into the water, but he runs anyway.

 

■ ■ ■

 

****▊▊** UNIT G03**

**SUBJECT G0031**  

[ JEON WONWOO : SEE FILE FOR MORE DETAILS ]

 **SUBJECT G0032**  

[ JEON MINGYU : SEE FILE FOR MORE DETAILS ]

[ FILE : SUBJECT G0031 : ABILITIES ]    

 **›** RAZOR-SHARP CANINES  
    **›** RAZOR-SHARP, RETRACTABLE NAILS USED AS CLAWS  
    **›** ANIMAL-KEEN SENSES  
    **›** ENHANCED PHYSICAL REGENERATION  
    **›** AGE SUPPRESSION FACTOR

[ FILE : SUBJECT G0032 : ABILITIES ]  

 **›** RAZOR-SHARP CANINES  
    **›** RAZOR-SHARP, RETRACTABLE CLAWS [ THREE ON EACH HAND ]  
    **›** ANIMAL-KEEN SENSES  
    **›** ENHANCED PHYSICAL REGENERATION  
    **›** AGE SUPPRESSION FACTOR

 

 **AGE** [ UNKNOWN ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ UNKNOWN ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ UNKNOWN ]

 

**SECURITY DETAILS**

    **›** [ CLASSIFIED ]

 

years pass like days when a body doesn’t know night from day.

it’s night now, with the stars out, clear skies overhead and nothing to do but wait until the morning, and wonwoo is staring up at the sky, trying to draw constellations with the stars. he stands still for a moment and lifts his head, the tags around his neck jangling against each other underneath his shirt.

then, like glass, the silence breaks.

there’s the sound of something crashing to the ground, the distant flashing of light like a fire hitting the leaves. and he has seen enough wars to know that it isn’t the a bomb from an ambush in the night, not raiders, not thieves, not pirates.

he turns to where soldiers start running to and finds himself standing in a circle, watching his brother, claws sprung in between his knuckles, brawling against three army men at once.

by the smiles on people’s faces and the cheering, he can tell this isn’t a real fight, but that doesn’t ease the nervousness that sinks its claws into his flesh.

he watches as mingyu elbows one guy in the jaw and throws another body onto the floor, as mingyu grins, canines sharp, and waits for the last man standing to attack him. and so the man attacks and mingyu plays with him, swinging his claws in directions his enemy can avoid, chancing miscalculations. and wonwoo sees it before it happens—mingyu swinging one way, his opponent moving in a way he didn’t anticipate, his bones sinking into the man’s flesh.

blood all over everything, the clamor, the panic.

“mingyu!” wonwoo yells, running towards his brother to drag him away.

“i didn’t—“ and there’s the remorse in mingyu’s eyes, the sadness, the sorry. the surprise and the worry, the wanting to run towards the man he’d hurt, but wonwoo grabs his arm.

“ _come on_ ,” wonwoo hisses, already dragging mingyu away, panic a familiar bitter taste—running a familiar burning.

 

 ■ ■ ■

 

 ** **▊▊** UNIT G04** 

 **SUBJECT G0041**  

[ XU MINGHAO : NEEDLE PROJECTION ]

 **SUBJECT G0042**  

[ XU JUNHUI : DUPLICATION ]

[ FILE NOTES : SUBJECTS’ PHYSICAL CONDITION AND ABILITIES  ARE OBSERVED TO BECOME WEAKER WHEN FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER ]

 

 **AGE** [ 23 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 11/05/1996 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 41.1086° N, 122.9943° E : ANSHAN, CHINA ]

 

 **SECURITY DETAILS**  

 **›** DISCOVERED [ 01/08/2009 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 43.2965° N, 5.3698° E : MARSEILLES, FRANCE ]  
    **›** [ 8 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 0 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

in the quiet of their room, with the windows barred and old t-shirts stuffed into the spaces between the door and the floor, it seems like there is nothing but wind for miles and miles.

outside, the world goes on. wheels turn, lights flicker, and people run from here to there to here to there. leaves rustle, cars roar, rain falls and days end. outside, the sun rises and falls and rises again to fall again, and stars continue to burn, and the sea continues to rage against the shores.

but here, inside the concrete walls of their rickety little apartment, with the ugly yellow wallpaper peeling and mold creeping along the edges of everything, with the floorboards creeking against the weight of the bodies beneath them, it feels as if the world has stopped.

minghao sits in the middle of the room, criss-cross-applesauce, chewing on a fingernail as he looks in front of him, eyes fluttering from one junhui to the next to the next to the next until he has looked at all nine of them. then, he looks again.

“what—come on, minghao!” a junhui on the left side of the room laughs, throwing his hands in the air the way junhui would.

another junhui turns his head to look at the clock on the wall. “really? it’s been  _two_  minutes…” he says disbelievingly.

“my own brother…” another one says.

“—my own  _twin_!” chimes another.

then, they’re all speaking all at once. minghao’s ears ringing with complaints and sad sentiments and a noise that fills the room like water until it reaches the very brim of the cup and—

“hey!” a junhui springs from his seat when minghao pulls a needle out of his back and throws it at a duplicate.

“found you,” minghao grins, but when the duplicate doesn’t say anything back at once, he pulls a needle out of the palm of his hand and throws it at him.

two disappear, leaving seven, and minghao is just the slightest bit taken aback that it’s taking him this long. years and years of playing the same game, however, tends to make the players much harder to beat.

he takes a good, long look at each of the junhui’s filling the small space of their apartment, and after a moment, he jabs his fingers towards the only junhui whose eyes seem to be somewhere else besides him.

junhui sighs and raises his hands in the air as if he’s been caught. all at once, everything that looks like him disappears, leaving only the both of them. and junhui walks to where minghao is sitting on the floor to sit beside him, sitting too close, as if being even centimeters apart is a kind of distress.

“didn’t that hurt?” he asks, taking minghao’s hand to examine where he had extracted the needle from.

minghao shakes his head as a lie, shrugging when junhui throws him a look.

then, out of the marrow of his bone, out of nothing, as if his blood had heard them talking and thought, here it is, the funny punch line to the joke, a pain clings onto his body and creeps along his back. minghao groans at the slight discomfort, stretching his back and shoulders, and junhui watches as little bumps—the narrow point of needles—appear and disappear under his tattered shirt, some leaving tiny tears, others stretching rips that were already there.

minghao stretches his neck, bones cracking, and he twists and turns his body.

“let’s go to bed,” junhui says, “get you new clothes in the morning.”

 

■ ■ ■

 

****▊▊** UNIT G05**

**SUBJECT G0051**  

[ LEE SEOKMIN : BIOLOGICAL ALTERATION ]

 **SUBJECT G0052**  

[ LEE SEUNGKWAN : INFESTATION ]

 

 **AGE** [ 23 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 02/18/1996 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 33.4996° N, 126.5312° E: JEJU, SOUTH KOREA ]

 

 **SECURITY DETAILS**    

 **›** DISCOVERED [ 05/18/2010 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 41.3851° N, 2.1734° E : BARCELONA, SPAIN ]  
    **›** [ 5 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 1 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

moss lines the red bricks that keep motel 626 upright. at the edge of the city, in a corner of the earth too empty for anything to mean anything, or for anyone to be anyone, there is nothing but flickering lights and tired eyes.

there’s the quiet whirring of airconditioning machines, the occasional moan or scream. there’s the loud snores, doors opening at odd hours, locks clicking and cars starting up to drive away.

there’s staying too long, and seungkwan twisting and turning and turning into black dust in his bed because his body is cold, and dead, and  _rotting_.

“seungkwan,  _please_ ,” seokmin sits on a chair by his brother’s bed, eyebrows knitted into worry, “ _please_ , find a new body. i’ll bring one back for you right now. you—“

there’s the tangled scream, as if seungkwan means to say shut up.

“siwoo’s body is  _dead_ , seungkwan—and if you don’t find a new one right now you—” seokmin steels his voice, lip trembling at the tightening of his teeth.

“i’mnotlosinghim—” seungkwan says, voice strangled by death and decay, by the sound of solid turning to gas. “get me a body—“ he pants in between light and sound, “any body.”

and so, seokmin steals the first beautiful face he sees and walks into a bar. he bats her long eyelashes, looks around and around as if he’s searching for someone. he paints a pout on her lips, over the bright red of her lipstick, and the bartender walks over, leaning in too close, he says,

“who’re you looking for?”

seokmin pulls the beautiful girl’s lips into a coy smile, “any body.

you got a car?”

a tight dress and six-inch heels makes it easy to get two-hundred pounds of heteronormative male muscle up to a motel room, but it doesn’t make dragging the same body across the floor from the door to the bathroom.

“dinner’s ready,” he chimes sarcastically, trying to find some joy in giving up smooth, perfect skin and slender curves for his usual blue ridges and sharp edges so he can throw the body into the shower with ease.

as best as he can, seokmin helps seungkwan get near enough that he can take what he needs. and seungkwan  _takes_  without reservation or remorse.

materializing into intangible black dust, he tears apart the skin and muscle. he ravages the bone. he reaches in and takes and takes and  _takes_  with unashamed desperation, plugging in a new heart and a working set of lungs into the husk he calls a home, as if a mechanic replacing the broken parts of a car.

he eats, and drinks, and when the sound of flesh and blood sloshing together is replaced by running water, seokmin turns around to see seungkwan—standing upright, looking solid as ever before, color in his cheeks, and blood all over his mouth and chest.

“is that really necessary?” he sighs.

seungkwan shakes his head, and seokmin turns away in disgust when he starts picking raw meat out of his teeth.

“ _what_?” seungkwan whines.

deciding he’ll deal with the carcass in the morning, seokmin leaves the bathroom. “you know how disturbing that is, right?” he says.

seungkwan turns the shower off, wraps himself in a bathrobe and runs out after his brother. when he steps into the room, seokmin has retired the blue for his usual pale face, big eyes and pointy nose.

“brush your teeth,” seokmin reminds his brother firmly, “you have no idea how bad…  _flesh_  makes your morning breath.”

the suggestion is noted duly, and seungkwan rummages around his bedside cabinet for his toothbrush. “why do you use that face?” he asks suddenly, with no real intention.

“why?”

seungkwan shrugs, talking in between suds in his mouth, “jus’ wond’rin’.”

and seokmin, he climbs into bed, ready to retire from a tiring night, hoping the sun won’t rise in the morning. he gives seungkwan a glance and shrugs in the exact same way the other boy had just moments before. “i like it,” he says simply, scribbling concern across his face, “are you feeling better?”

“hundred percent,” seungkwan answers after he spits.

“alright,” seokmin lies down and turns around, he closes his eyes and says “good night” at the exact same time that seungkwan does.

 

■ ■ ■

 

****▊▊** UNIT G06**

**SUBJECT G0061**  

[ CHOI SEUNGCHEOL : PYROKINESIS ]

 **SUBJECT G0062**  

[ CHOI HANSOL : CYROKINESIS ]

[ FILE NOTES : SUBJECTS ARE NOT BLOOD-RELATED, BUT PAIRED BASED ON PHYSICAL COMPATIBILITY ]

 

**[ FILE : SUBJECT G0061 ]**

**AGE** [ 24 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 08/08/1995 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 40.7128° N, 74.0060° W : NEW YORK, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ]

 **SECURITY DETAILS**  

 **›** DISCOVERED [ 06/22/2013 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 34.0489° N, 111.0937° W : ARIZONA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ]  
    **›** [ 3 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 0 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

**[ FILE : SUBJECT G0062 ]**

**AGE** [ 24 ]

 **DATE OF BIRTH**  [ 02/26/1995 ]

 **PLACE OF BIRTH**  [ 35.8714° N, 128.6014° E : DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA ]

 **SECURITY DETAILS**    

 **›** DISCOVERED [ 12/01/2015 ]  
    **›** DISCOVERED [ 2.5200° N, 13.4050° E : BERLIN, GERMANY ]  
    **›** [ 2 ] STAFF WOUNDED  
    **›** [ 0 ] STAFF DECEASED

 

seungcheol spends so much time staring at gray walls that he forgets what time looks like. there are no clocks in the facility, only timers and stopwatches. and there is no one to ask, no one to turn to so he can say, hi, do you happen to have the time?

for hours and hours, there is no one and nothing in his room but himself, the gray bed, the closets and carpets and the door.

then, he comes back from a long day to a new bed standing opposite his, to a new boy standing right across from him.

“your new roommate,” the man in gray says, one hand on the boy’s shoulder, “you’ll call him sixty-two.”

seungcheol’s eyes flicker from the boy, to the man, to the boy. he’s about the same height as seungcheol, and looks about the same age. he doesn’t say anything at once, and all he does when seungcheol stares at him is stare back.

there’s something about him that makes the air feel electric. seungcheol looks down to his hands, his fingertips tingling, and it surprises him, because the room is supposed to be an incubator. it’s supposed to keep him from being able to even feel what he can do.

but then, there, looking at sixty-two, he has to scratch his palms to keep his skin from breaking.

“hi,” he greets with a smile, “i’m sixty-one.”

the boy bows his head in return, “i’m sixty-two,” he parrots.

seungcheol looks to the man in gray, who replies by patting sixty-two’s shoulder and giving seungcheol a nod. “he’ll be settling in for the next day or two. don’t ask him too many questions.”

to which seungcheol replies with a nod and a salute, “got it.”

the man in gray leaves then, and seungcheol waits for the door to click shut.

“do you remember your name?” he asks at once.

the boy shakes his head, and seungcheol sighs as he makes his way to his bed.

“yeah,” he sinks into the mattress and looks into the ceiling as if he’s staring into something far away, sighing and blowing a raspberry, sixty-one turns to sixty-two, “none of us do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely have a plot in mind for this au and i will develop and update soon i just HAD to get this out..haha its not beta’d haha.. hey thx for reading<3


End file.
